A high gravity rotating bed is characterized by small size and thus is reputed as “transistor” in chemical processing equipment. Before this invention, in the existing high-gravity rotating beds, the rotors in high-gravity rotating beds rotate together, and gas and liquid contact each other counter-currently in the rotors under a centrifugal force far greater than gravity. The packing in the rotors mainly are porous packing and plate-packing composed by metal mesh. The contacting time of gas and liquid in the packing is too short, which is unfavorable for the contact and mass transfer of gas and liquid. Moreover, the liquid in the rotors can not be distributed uniformly, namely, liquid and gas flow in short path or liquid flows in channel-flow form, which results in decreasing of mass transfer efficiency. Because the rotors rotate along with the shaft, it is quite difficult for the existing rotating beds to charge the middle-feed in continuous distillation in a single rotating bed, therefore, at least two rotating beds are required to carry out continuous distillation.
In addition, the high gravity rotating bed disclosed by China patent 01134321.4 merely applies to the occasion of small flux of gas and liquid. The structure of the gas outlet and the liquid inlet of the high gravity rotating bed is relative complicated, liquid is easily back-mixing in the rotors, and the flux of both gas and liquid is small and the pressure drops are large. Furthermore, the equipment has only one rotor, and the contact between gas and liquid is not sufficient.